the love story of hermione and the phantom
by ruby pendragon
Summary: the love story hermione and the phantom and listen to the songs plaese


_**The love story of Hermione and The Phantom.**_

_Hermione and the phantom are in love with each other and _

_They are going to fight for their love and they only way they can do it is to sing to each other so here we go lets have The Music Night. _

_The Phantom: Nightime sharpens, heightens each sensation._

_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination._

_Silently the senses abandon their defenses._

_Slowly, gently, night unfurls it's splendor._

_Grasp it, sense it tremulous and tender._

_Turn your face away from the garish light of day._

_Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light, and listen to the music of the night._

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams, purge your thoughts of the life you knew before._

_Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar._

_And you'll live, as you've never lived before._

_Softly, deftly, music shall caresss you._

_Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you._

_Open up your mind, let your fantisies unwind, _

_In this darkness that you know you cannot fight._

_The darkness of the music of the night._

_Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world, leave all thoughts of the life you knew before._

_Let your soul take you where you long to be._

_Only then can you belong to me._

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication._

_Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation._

_Let the dream begin,_

_Let your darker side give in, to the power of the music that I write._

_The power of the music of the night._

_You alone can make my song take flight._

_Help me make the music of the night._

_Hermione : Notice me, take my hand._

_Why are we strangers when_

_our love is strong_

_why carry on without me_

_Our love was strong_

_Why carry on without me?_

_Chorus:_

_Everytime I try to fly I fall_

_Without my wings, I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, it's haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby_

_I make believe_

_That you are here_

_It's the only way_

_I see clear_

_What have I done?_

_You seem to move on easy..._

_Chorus:_

_And everytime I try to fly, I fall_

_Without my wings, I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, you're haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby_

_I may have made it rain, babe_

_Please forgive me_

_But my weakness caused you pain_

_And this songs my sorry_

_oohh_

_At night I pray_

_That soon your face will fade away_

_Chorus:_

_And everytime I try to fly, I fall_

_Without my wings, I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, you're haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby_

_And everytime I try to fly, I fall_

_Without my wings, I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, it's haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby_

_The Phantom: I dreamed a dream in times gone by _

_When hope was high _

_And life worth living _

_I dreamed that love would never die _

_I dreamed that God would be forgiving _

_Then I was young and unafraid _

_And dreams were made and used and wasted _

_There was no ransom to be paid _

_No song unsung _

_No wine untasted _

_But the tigers come at night _

_With their voices soft as thunder _

_As they tear your hope apart _

_And they turn your dream to shame _

_He slept a summer by my side _

_He filled my days with endless wonder _

_He took my childhood in his stride _

_But he was gone when autumn came _

_And still I dream he'll come to me _

_That we will live the years together _

_But there are dreams that cannot be _

_And there are storms we cannot weather _

_I had a dream my life would be _

_So different from this hell I'm living _

_So different now from what it seemed _

_Now life has killed _

_The dream I dreamed._

_Hermione : I can't win, I can't reign_

_I will never win this game_

_Without you, without you_

_I am lost, I am vain,_

_I will never be the same_

_Without you, without you_

_I won't run, I won't fly_

_I will never make it by_

_Without you, without you_

_I can't rest, I can't fight_

_All I need is you and I,_

_Without you, without you_

_Oh oh oh!_

_You! You! You!_

_Without_

_You! You! You!_

_Without you_

_I can't erase, so I'll take blame_

_But I can't accept that we're estranged_

_Without you, without you_

_I can't quit now, this can't be right_

_I can't take one more sleepless night_

_Without you, without you_

_I won't soar, I won't climb_

_If you're not here, I'm paralyzed_

_Without you, without you_

_I can't look, I'm so blind_

_I lost my heart, I lost my mind_

_Without you, without you_

_Oh oh oh!_

_You! You! You!_

_Without_

_You! You! You!_

_Without you_

_I am lost, I am vain,_

_I will never be the same_

_Without you, without you_

_Without you _

_And now the fighting song they sing it together _

_Once upon a time_

_Not so long ago_

_Tommy used to work on the docks_

_Unions been on strike_

_He's down on his luck... it's tough, so tough_

_Gina works the diner all day_

_Working for her man, she brings home her pay_

_For love - for love_

_She says we've got to hold on to what we've got_

_Cause it doesn't make a difference_

_If we make it or not_

_We've got each other and that's a lot_

_For love - well give it a shot_

_Whooah, we're half way there_

_Livin on a prayer_

_Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear_

_Livin on a prayer_

_Tommy's got his six string in hock_

_Now he's holding in what he used_

_To make it talk - so tough, it's tough_

_Gina dreams of running away_

_When she cries in the night_

_Tommy whispers baby it's okay, someday_

_We've got to hold on to what we've got_

_Cause it doesn't make a difference_

_If we make it or not_

_We've got each other and that's a lot_

_For love - well give it a shot_

_Whooah, we're half way there_

_Livin on a prayer_

_Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear_

_Livin on a prayer_

_We've got to hold on ready or not_

_You live for the fight when it's all that you've got_

_Whooah, we're half way there_

_Livin on a prayer_

_Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear_

_Livin on a prayer_

_And they have won and it is the last two songs thank you_

_I've been meaning to tell you_

_I've got this feelin that won't subside_

_I look at you and I fantasize_

_You're mine tonight_

_Now I've got you in my sights_

_CHORUS:_

_With these hungry eyes_

_One look at you and I can't disguise_

_I've got hungry eyes_

_I feel the magic between you and I_

_I want to hold you so hear me out_

_I want to show you what love's all about_

_Darlin tonight_

_Now I've got you in my sights_

_CHORUS_

_Now I've got you in my sights_

_With these hungry eyes_

_Now did I take you by surprise_

_I need you to see_

_That you were meant for me_

_CHORUS FADES_

_Who knows what tomorrow brings_

_In a world, few hearts survive_

_All I know is the way I feel_

_When it's real, I keep it alive_

_The road is long, there are mountains in our way_

_But we climb a step every day_

_Love lift us up where we belong_

_Where the eagles cry on a mountain high_

_Love lift us up where we belong_

_Far from the world we know, up where the clear winds blow_

_Some hang on to "used to be"_

_Live their lives, looking behind_

_All we have is here and now_

_All our life, out there to find_

_The road is long, there are mountains in our way,_

_But we climb them a step every day_

_Love lift us up where we belong_

_Where the eagles cry on a mountain high_

_Love lift us up where we belong_

_Far from the world we know, up where the clear winds blow_

_Time goes by_

_No time to cry_

_Life's you and I_

_Alive, today_

_Love lift us up where we belong_

_Where the eagles cry on a mountain high_

_Love lift us up where we belong_

_Far from the world we know, up where the clear winds blow _

_The end ._


End file.
